It's always raining in my head
by theoneandonly123456
Summary: "I hate when it rains", spoke Ichigo. His back turned to Rukia. " I don't understand Ichigo, it's a beautiful day, the sun is shining". she spoke confused. He scoffed before he replied, " Maybe in your world Kuchiki, but in mine it's always raining.",


_Raining in my head_

_Chapter 1_

_Everyday, is exactly the same_

_I do not own bleach or nin's song everyday is exactly the same_

_I believe that I can see the future_

_Because I repeat the same routine_

_I think I use to have a purpose_

_But, then again that might have been a dream_

_I think I use to have a voice, now I never make a sound_

_I just do what I've been told_

_I really don't want them to come around_

_Oh no_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

_There is no love here there is no pain_

_Everyday is exactly the same_

For Kurosaki Ichigo every day was exactly the same, the same school, the same fights, and the same irritating father, which speak of.

"Ichigo!",

His father never stood a chance as he now laid upon the floor his sons foot atop his face.

"YES MY SON, YOU HAVE GROWN STRONG ", screamed a muffled Isshin

Ichigo wordlessly made his way through the front door, if the mock fight between him and his father bothered him he didn't show it. After all to Ichigo it was just the same old routine. Unknown to Ichigo his fathers gaze lingered on his retreating form, softening in the process.

Ichigo sat behind a desk, the same desk he used everyday in the same class he attended. He gazed out the same window completely ignoring the classroom around him and the introduction of a new student. He passed through the school day like a ghost, unnoticed and completely unbothered, that was at least until his walk home.

He took the same way home he did everyday, passing under the same old bridge by the river. The scowl on his face darkened as he eyed the same group of delinquents belonging to the same gang that harassed him about his hair color.

" Oi is the orange haired freak". Yelled out the leader

Ichigo dropped his school bag as he raised his fists and thought to himself , _Yeah, _

_something's just never change _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"….Yeah, send three ambulances because there's five of them and there pretty banged up".

_Alright, now whom might I ask is reporting this incid…_

He hung up the phone exactly as he did every time he called 911. He then proceeded to kneel along the riverbed to clean the blood off his hands and face.

" Hey, oh my god are you alright". gasped a stranger

He never even turned around as he replied. " Yeah, they'll be fine I called an ambulance for them, don't even worry about them their trash anyway".

He was suddenly forced to turn around, his face was etched in surprise as his gaze fell upon the offender. All five foot of her, she was a young girl about his age with short black hair, one long bang falling between her eyes. Her deep violet eyes, that were filled with concern and they captivated him.

_Beautiful….._ he thought

" I was talking about you, fool", spoke the young girl sternly interrupting his thoughts

" Who you calling fool, you mid….", he stopped suddenly as his cheeks burned

The dark haired stranger was standing up tip toed as she dabbed at his face with a tissue.

" Look.", She spoke softly her eyes glazing over in concern. " your bleeding",

He jerked away suddenly, the blush upon his cheeks long forgotten, if his reaction bothered her she didn't show it.

"Who said I needed help from a midget like you anyway", Ichigo spoke as his lips formed into a scowl.

" First off my name is Rukia, not midget.", she then frowned as her eyes fell to the ground

" Everyone needs help sometimes", She whispered softly

Suddenly Ichigo felt guilt in the pit of his stomach and it bothered him greatly.

He had made her sad and for some reason it bothered him immensely. It was a strange and conflicting feeling, because first of all he acted this way towards everyone and never once felt ashamed for it. Or maybe for some odd reason in his vision of grey she stood out against it all, she stood out in color.

For some reason that last fact scared him a little.

He kneeled down until he was eye level with her and then grabbed her hand, the one with the tissue inside it and placed it to his face as he looked at the confused look she was giving him.

" Thank you.", the gesture was spoken as a low whisper but, that did not subtract from the sincerity it was spoken in and it had the desired affect he was hoping for because her frown lifted into a small smile as she went back to dabbing at the minor lacerations on his face.

…_.8 years ago_

_KAA-SAN!_

_Yes dear….._

_What was it like when you met daddy….._

_It was love at first sight….._

_But, Kaa-san how do you know your in love…_

_Well, Ichigo-Kun the the rain goes away…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

The sounds of sirens in the distance broke him from his travels back in time.

" I have to go now!", he spoke quickly.

" Wait, whats your name?", her question went unheard as he was already gone.

.

.

.

.

Back at Ichigo's house he sat on the railing of the balcony of his room, overlooking the city. His mind idly wandered upon the short girl he had met earlier and for some odd reason his heart raced as he spoke her name aloud.

" Rukia.", he whispered to himself

But, as soon as a foreign feeling welled in his gut, he dismissed it.

_No, it would never work anyway. Were just from two different worlds, hers was probably beautiful while his was just endless…grey._

" Jeez.", he spoke aloud. " I fucking hate the rain". he spoke as he gazed at the sky.

Unknown to him a dark-haired girl with violet eyes stood idly below, confused. Because as she gazed at the sky it was clear, not even a cloud in the sky. But, unknown to her for Ichigo in his world, it was always raining.

….

.

.

.

.

.

Well that's chapter one of my new story, this my first shot ever at a bleach fanfic and I hope I did alright. I really like how this is going hopefully yall do too so remember read and review. Also I plan for future chapters to be way longer.


End file.
